


In the earth's pulse is where you will find me

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Feels, Happy Ending, Its claudia, M/M, Merman Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is part human, part merman. Soon he will live as a human before deciding where he belongs. He meets his father, and comes across a familiar black wolf. Can Stiles find himself and happiness... all while feeling the pull of the ocean calling him home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the earth's pulse is where you will find me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an outline, and someday I want to make it a fic. There is just something about an AU featuring Stiles that calls to me.
> 
> Please forgive the inconsistent use of past/present tense. If you see a glaing mistake please let me know. That is my weak spot, and I don't have a beta to proof read.

Stiles knew his mother was sick, it was in her eyes, even Claudia's hair losing it's luster and shine. Spending more time with her father, Stiles' grandfather, than swimming with him and it makes them both sad, but she'd grab his cheeks and told him stories about the surface and what it was like. About the man she had met while she strolling around, getting used to her feet. Bumping into him, and he let out a startled laugh, eyes meeting hers, and he felt the pull. They began dating, much to her father's dismay.

It wasn't unheard of, even back then, of half mermaid/men and human hybrids, though it was frowned upon. Often times one would have to choose between their mate on the surface, or their family in the depths. Then there was the whole 'our child is going to be half mermaid' thing to talk about. Stiles wanted to meet John, he really did, and most likely it was going to happen sooner than he'd like.

While he came up looking for shells to collect along the shore, a certain black haired wolf cub caught his eye, he was older than his pack mates, but still young, not reaching the stature of the alpha pair. Eyes a blazing green, kindness and intelligence shining deep, as the wolf brought its snout to the water, dipping it in playfully, blowing bubbles. The young boy would laugh and reach out with cautious slender fingers, touching the velvet soft nuzzle, feeling hot breath along the webs of his fingers. It would not be the last time the two see each other.

 

Just a couple of months later Claudia passes away, both her father and son cry out in mourning. It was by far the hardest thing he had to deal with in his young life, and he hated it so much. He swam away from his distraught grandfather, breaching the water's surface, crying out a siren's tale. Tears stung his amber eyes, the second layer of lids pulling back as air brushed across his face. Along the breeze comes a haunting wolf's howl, as if answering him, and it comforts him somehow.

A figure comes into view, head bowed, shoulders shaking as a handful of flowers start to fall to the ground. Stiles pauses in shock, he knows that face, that man is his father. Claudia kept a locket of the man's picture stored in her things, a bittersweet smile on her face. He realized that she missed their annual meeting and John must have known something was wrong. Stiles ached to feel his dad's arms wrapped around him, but he was too scared, so he goes back under, but not before the human catches sight of him, in shock of the familiar whiskey eyes and bow lips that appeared before him.

*

Stiles wants to show Derek that he can change, but oops, he can't do it. 16 is the age where they turn to humans to see if they belong on the surface or in the depths. He changes while in the bathtub, Derek comes in expecting him to be naked except that he's not, he has a tail. In fact, he's part mermaid. Merman, whatever. He should be the one to talk, werewolf, hello?

Stiles has his first sexual experience as a human, with Derek. He comes untouched, and when he does, he sings a siren's song. Derek howls when he follows, and together it sounds like music. Stiles learns what a prostate is and enjoys his human body, even though he misses his old one. His father and Derek are keeping him tethered to the surface. His mom's memory to the ocean's floor. What will he choose?

His dad is worried about his age, and sets them out on a long road trip, and tries to keep them from being physical with one another. Several months later, when Stiles is 17, he realizes that he can't keep that from him and lets him spend time with Derek who has never strayed all that time apart. It's when Stiles sings at night, under the moonlight in the pool, that John understands. Especially when the wolf's howl answers.

Claudia communicated with him like that. Gives a sad smile, but let the two roam the beat together, and meets up with Melissa, the woman who was in his life before Claudia, and found her way back.

Derek bottoms for what could be their last night together, and Stiles heads back out to the sea/ocean although he feels empty and dreams of his wolf. Calls out with his siren song every full moon, feeling the moon's pull along the waves, tears slipping past his lashes, aching deep inside.

He spies a wolf along the shore line, eyes bright and eerie, front paws spread forward, head down and butt up in a playful manner. Stiles goes to shore, tail flapping along the waves and giggles as the wolf sniffs at him, scenting him with a velvet muzzle and soft whiskers. Then Derek turns and kisses him, long and deep, mouth dark and hot, and Stiles is shivering, gasping out loud.

Derek tells him that he loves him, and Stiles feels the same way, whiskey eyes aglow. They stay together until sunrise. Derek gently kissing him before changing back and trotting away, looking back once before disappearing, leaving Stiles a quaking mess.

Stiles then has an idea. His mother's amulet that gave someone with a pure heart the power to transform. He waits for the next full moon, feeling it's pull as it drew near. The tides draw him closer to the surface until it was time. Derek changed into human form at Stiles' request, waves ebb and flow around them. The young merman places the stone over the Were's heart, lips cover his in a sweet kiss all while they lower beneath the flow of water. Derek gasps when fins sprout to allow him breath anew. Legs become a shimmering tail of blues grays and greens. Sea and sky. Stiles shows him his home, his world. Derek takes it all in, gaze open and wondrous. They spend hours below before coming to surface. Stiles gives a semi sad smile but tells Derek he will see him soon. 

 

Derek stands at the shore, nervous as hell. Then his eyes widen as Stiles comes up suddenly, broad shoulders glistening. He has the amulet in his hand, and then places it over his heart, transforming into a human once more. It has been difficult for mermen and women to change at will during the full moon. But that doesn't stop Stiles.

"I've made my decision Derek. And that is, home for me is where you are. For as long as you have me," whiskey eyes wide and yearning as he says this. A sudden howl rips through the night, followed by the siren's call. Then they are in each others arms, mouths open and seeking.

"Welcome home love," Derek breathes, tears in his eyes.

"There's no place I'd rather be."


End file.
